


If You're Going Through Hell.... Blame Theo Raeken

by kkharp_07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, If You Squint - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slight fluff, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 01:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9526673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkharp_07/pseuds/kkharp_07
Summary: Like hell he'd go back.You know him better than that.





	

If Theo was being completely honest, which was a rare occurrence in itself, then he'd tell you hell was like... well, hell. 

Which was why he was determined to never return.

Hell may have changed Theo's opinion on himself, but it certainly didn't change the pack's on him- especially Liam and Hayden's, or in Theo's mind, the McCall pack 2.0. 

Liam was the one with the sword, he knew that, and ultimately his fate laid in the hands of an I.E.D. sophomore beta whom had no particular qualms to let Theo return to society.

Theo knew sooner or later he'd end up back where he started. 

The horrors and fears of the Ghost Riders and the reign of terror in itself of the Nazi werewolf were over- both enemies defeated, and citizens freed.

Stiles was back.... and with Lydia.

Scott was stronger than ever after he was forced to do what he had to when it came to Mr. Douglass, and now that his pack was officially reunited. To make his life even more glorious, Kira had returned, and he even got into U.C. Davis.

Corey and Mason are as lovey dovey as ever... same goes for Liam and Hayden.

Malia had found an anchor in herself and even seemed to have Peter under her thumb. The former alpha didn't dare try anything.

Liam officially received the "Scott McCall stamp of approval" as sworn protector of Beacon Hills after graduation.

And everything was perfect. Theo's duty and usefulness has expired. 

In other words, Theo was going back to hell. 

Liam's first action as "Alpha" (I mean really- the kid's still a beta) was a certain activity including Theo, and Kira's sword. (The kitsune apparently didn't completely trust herself yet, leaving the belt behind as she left to college.) 

Theo wasn't stupid. He knew Liam's request to meet him in the tunnels was obviously it. The beta was sending him back.

Like hell he'd go back. You know him better than that. 

Theo's not proud of it- like he'd mentioned, he felt redeemed- hell had redeemed him. But on the other hand, he didn't regret it. 

The moment Liam's blue eyes met Theo's, the beta thrust the sword into the ground, opening the hole.

It wasn't an accident when Theo then thrust Liam into the ground, and by ground he meant hole. 

And then it closed over. 

And then it was over.

And Theo ran like hell.


End file.
